


To the moon and back

by Hiss_hiss_bish



Series: I hate loving you, bastard [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Other, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cried for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss_hiss_bish/pseuds/Hiss_hiss_bish
Summary: Magnus had wanted to have another depressing night filled with insomnia, guess his boyfriend won't allow that.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: I hate loving you, bastard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658836
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> I was having major midnight feels, and decided to channel the feels through these lovebirds. Also, they're in their late twenties, and live in the same building.

Magnus hastily turned his key in his apartment's lock and pushed open the door. _Finally,_ he thought, as he sank into the couch. He dropped his bag onto the floor and put his head in his hands. 

It had been a long, long day, and he just wanted to sleep right here, on the couch....and never get up. _No,_ he berated himself as he shook his head _no invasive thoughts_

He sank back into his pillows and closed his eyes. Just when he thought he would get at least a few hours of sleep, his phone buzzed in his bag's pocket. He groaned and fished it out. 

A text from Alex.

**A: Whatcha doin'**

**M: Tryna sleep**

**A: It's like 9:30 p.m. ....and you're gay**

He frowned.

**M: I know I am, but what even??**

**A: We gays are caffeinated 24/7!! I don't even know what sleep means !!**

**M: Does that mean you're gayer for me than I am for you**

**A:You really suck at this shit, you know that?**

**M: Well....You could help with that (;**

**A: ...**  
**A: Real smooth**  
**A: You know what, I'll take you up on that. Get off your ass right now and put on your gayest outfit, we're going out**

**M: NO!!**  
**M: DON'T TAKE ME OUT, I JUST WANNA SLEEP**

**M: Does that mean you don't wanna hang out with me??**

He could feel Alex's anger pulsating through the screen and winced. He was getting roasted for the next few weeks.

**M: No, I just like sleep more**

**A: You mean depression napping?? Nuh uh lover boy, you gotta spend time with your boyfriend**

Magnus took a mental note that Alex was male now.

**M: Being gay and depressed is a package deal....also, are you implying you enjoy your time with me**

**A: Some times alone, sure (;**

He blushed hard. Before he could reply, a knock sounded at his door. He threw his head back with a whine and then got up in resignation.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He grumped as he opened the door. 

"You brought this on yourself by agreeing to date me, Mango" said the figure leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, towering over Magnus. Still, they both took a step forward and hugged, both enjoying each other's scents for a little while before letting go.

Alex was wearing a plain, light green hoodie over skinny crimson jeans. His hair grown out to his shoulders, thin eyeliner on his eyelids. He smelled the usual, like clay, and soil, added with the smell of Magnus' perfume which he had been searching for a while now.

Magnus, on the other hand, was a mess. His hair up in a messy bun, sweatshirt looking like it had been run over by a car, and tattered, ripped black jeans.

"I told you to get dressed up," Alex grumbled "Now we're wasting time"

"but--" Magnus began.

"Chop, chop" Alex said, tapping a non existent watch on his wrist, and ushered him into his bedroom.

"Uhhh..." Magnus tried to block Alex's view of his bedroom. Clothes scattered everywhere and books out of place. Magnus had been feeling too tire and numb to clean any of it.

Alex finally managed to push him aside and stepped in. He scanned the place once and turned to Magnus, a flicker of concern flashing across his face, but he didn't say anything. Magnus, who had been gaping at him, shook out of his trance and walked despondently to his wardrobe. Neither of them said anything as Alex plopped on his bed and stared at him with that keen look he always had around Magnus. He skimmed through all the outfits on his hanger, finally choosing a dulled yellow turtleneck with green stripes at the neck and faded blue jeans. His hands had started shaking for no reason again. Trying to hide it, he still kept his back towards Alex as he showed the outfit from the side. There was silence for a few seconds before he heard shifting of the bed sheets and a slight bout of cursing as Alex almost slipped over one of the many garments strewn across the floor. 

He turned his head down and lowered his shaking hands. He knew it would be no use hiding from Alex. Soon, he felt long arms encasing him in a warm hug from behind. Alex's hands soon encased his.

"It's okay" Alex said, in barely above a whisper, and he leaned back into Alex's shoulder, closing his eyes. One thing he liked about Alex was that he wouldn't ask reasons, he'd just ask if Magnus was okay. Soon, the arms were guiding him to the other side of the wardrobe where the clothes were relatively neat and washed

"Pick something a little complex, you fashion disaster" Alex scolded, in a gentle tone. He guided Magnus' hands to a black shirt with two neon pink stripes on the upper side and a pair of considerably well maintained ripped blue jeans, he seemed to have a lot of those.

Magnus pulled them out and grinned at Alex, and he swore his world lit up. He went into the bathroom to change. Alex waited just outside, scrolling through his midnight playlist on his Spotify. His shaking hands seemed to have calmed down. He gave Alex a bright smile and lifted his arms to show his outfit, the long sleeves of the black top rolled up, his jeans slightly cuffed, and his shirt tucked in. 

"Typical," he muttered, as he took Magnus' hand and led him to the door. 

"Where are we going?" 

"No idea" Alex said with a wink.  
___

About fifteen minutes later, they were in the basement of their building. Alex revved up his motorbike's engine and gestured at Magnus to climb on with their tiny backpack. He complied, and wrapped his arms tightly around Alex. He cherished the feeling, he gave an evil grin and took off at full speed. He could hear Mango screeching behind him, and bent even lower.

Minutes later, they were speeding along the road, Magnus' legs wrapped tightly around the lower half of his torso as his embrace slowly loosened. He knew how much his boyfriend loved the feeling of the wind whipping his face. The streetlights were zipping by and they had no idea where they were going, Magnus could fall off at any moment. Perfect.

"Woohoo" He heard Magnus screaming in the background.

He followed. He adjusted the mirror so he could see him. Magnus had his arms up in the air, his face scrunched up and mouth agape. The streetlights couldn't compare to the radiant light he gave off. 

Alex started singing the song they both loved to in the worst of situations.  
_"Fly me to the moon-"_

_"And let me play among the stars"_

_"Let me see what spring is like oooon"_

_" Jupiter and Mars"_ They sang together, completely out of tune.

Alex started laughing hard and Magnus soon followed suit. They were just a stupid couple who were trying to go against the rules all they could as the laughed themselves silly over nothing. A few minutes later, Alex started laughing so hard that the bike started wobbling. He slowed down at a steady velocity and it finally came to stop by a bare, grassy hillside. Magnus got off first, laughing just as hard, trying to steady himself against a tree's bark. Alex jumped off, toppling the bike over in his haste. That just made them double over, trying to steady each other. The laughter didn't stop, but they slipped and slid down the slope sure enough. Finally, Alex managed to stop himself and caught Magnus before he went further down. 

It took several more minutes of clutching their stomachs, but the laughter finally died down, and they both stared up at the sky. The starlight shone down on both of them, the crescent moon shrouded by clouds. their hands subconsciously groped for each other on the damp grass. It was a calm kind of quiet. They stayed like that for...a long time. Magnus was still looking up when Alex turned his head to face him. His features were illuminated by soft silver light. His golden blonde hair looked more silver blonde, spread against the green of the grass, and his grey eyes looked like they were _made_ of Argentum. He must've noticed Alex staring, because he turned to look at him as well. They both looked into each other's eyes for a while, not saying a word. Then, Alex's lips drifted down to his lips and up again. Magnus took the hint and shifted. Alex all but lurched forward to put his own against Magnus'. It was a soft, sweet kiss. Magnus tasted of caramel and warmth as he kissed back deeply.

They broke apart after what seemed like hours. Alex gave him the smile that was only reserved for him. Soft, promising and grateful of his existence. Magnus smiled back, just the same. 

"You know how much I love you?" Magnus said suddenly.

He shook his head, knowing they'd had this same conversation a million times before, mesmerized by his face for some reason (If _anybody_ else found out about this side of Alex, he would yeet herself off a bridge)

He spread out his arms in the grass, as if forming a snow angel "Thiiiiis much," he said, exaggerating like a little kid.

"You know how much I love you?" Alex asked. Magnus didn't say anything.

"To the moon and back" they said in unison. They looked at each other with such adoration it was sickening. Then they both had to avert their eyes because they had tears....happy tears. Magnus sniffled a little and looked back just in time to see Alex brushing off a tear. He didn't comment on it. 

Alex abruptly stood up and steadied himself before holding a hand out to Magnus. He took it and gave him an inquisitorial look. He laced their fingers together.

"Dance with me" he said. And so they did, under the moonlight interrupted by clouds, to the sound of the city sleeping and each other's breathing and the beating of their own hearts, that were so, so deeply in love with the other. They danced until a jealous little stray dog decided he had had enough of the lovebirds and barked them away. They hurried back to the motorbike, laughing again, holding hands and disappeared back into the night.

That was when they knew were head over heels for each other. The watercolour painting of Magnus that Alex painted, was framed and gifted to him on their anniversary. She didn't even need a picture for reference. The moment had just been that perfect. Rumour has it neither was seen without the other, and were over the moon when they finally put a ring on each other's finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do this with somebody, so my single ass is gonna Fierrochase it out of my system.


End file.
